Wake
by writeagain
Summary: I could hear her. I was almost to her. And then I broke the surface. "Todd?" And there she was. Viola (Chapter Six is up! Please review! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been super busy, but don't worry I haven't forgotten about it!)
1. Chapter 1

It feels like I'm sinking. I don't know where I'm going to, but I know it's not towards her. I can see the top of the water above me. Moving every so often. Only when she speaks.

I can hear her. It's muffled tho.

Viola?

Her voice echoes 'round my ears.

"_My dearest son…"_

Viola is that?

(I swear)

"_That's you again. Yer calling for me…"_

Me.

Todd Hewitt. The last boy of Prentisstown.

Son of Ben and Cillan.

"_Todd?"_

Is that you? Viola? Or is it Ma?

"_Todd?"_

Ben?

"_I thought…he was-" "He'll wake up in his own time."_

They're talking about me. I want to wake up. I want to break throo the top of the water. I'm too weak. Damn it.

Yes I remember her now. What she looks like. My Viola. Her black hair. Her skin. Her lips.

She's right there.

If I could only-

(Yer nothing)

(shut up!)

"_Todd?"_

I'm here. I want to say it. But I-

"_Todd?"_

Keep calling me.

"_Please"_

But I'm here!

"_Come back to me"_

Viola.

VIOLA

"_Todd? Is that you?"_

**VIOLA!**

"_Come on."_

I can see it now. The bright sun cutting throo the darkness that's holding me.

Keep calling me

"_Ben! Ben! Get in here now."_

I can see it. I keep moving towards it. The light. Her. I'm almost there.

"_Ben get the hell over here!"_

I feel the darkness swirl 'round me and try to bring me down. But I break the surface before it can reach me.

**Viola**

"Oh my god, Todd!" And there she was. Looking healthier than when I last saw her. Her eyes wet. Ben, my father, ran in. They embraced me. I was blinded by the light in the tent, and overwhelmed by their arms. My noise could only say one thing tho.

_Viola. Viola._

"I'm here, Todd." She holds my hand tight.

_Ben?_

"Yes. I knew you'd wake up. I knew it."

_Viola. Viola. So beautiful._

"I'll go get the healers." Ben said stepping out of the tent. Viola sat down in the chair next to me. She didn't speak for a moment. She just smiled and sighed.

"I read to you everyday. From your mother's book. I think it helped."

_I could hear it._

"I-" I began to speak and voice was hoarse. I cleared my thoat. "I- Viola."

"Yes, Todd." The healers came in and crowded me. She had to let go of my hand but as soon as they left she took it again. "The settlers arrived."

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"They've made Bradley president. Wilf is a mayor. He has his own community." My head was still spinning.

_President? Mayor?_

"How long…have I been…?" I ask

"Three weeks."

"What?!"

"It's ok."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. You were shot. You needed all that rest."

"But I-"

"Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're here now."

_Me, too._

"I can hear you a lot more clearly. More than I have in a while." She's smiling down at me. I can see my reflection in her eyes. "I like that. It's good."

"I'm sorry." And I feel my eyes cloud a little when I said that. I think about how much trouble I caused her. How much I hurt her. H-

"We've hurt _each other_, and I will always forgive you."

I look away from her. My chest hurts so much just to look at her. If I kept doing it I'd start crying. What is this feeling?

"Do you remember what you told me on the beach?" She asked.

The beach? She rode in, and I remember being filled with joy and she was trying to say something. But I knew what it was. "I know!" I shouted back "Me, too!" Because in my heart I-

"I love you, Todd." She grasped my hand even tighter. "I really, really do. I haven't…Todd?" I look at her and I wish I didn't because I saw tears. "Do you…not feel the same?" And for the first time since I woke up, I saw fear in her eyes. I turn away.

"I…I don't know. I've never been…in love. With Ben, it's different. I-" Then she leans down and her lips touch mine. Only for a moment. I felt a surge in my noise. One that filled me with warmth and bliss. "How?"

"Because we are two people who love each other."

"I'm-"

_scared_

_(shut up)_

"Viola?" It was Ben from outside the tent. "Bradly wants to talk to you."

"Can it wait?" She asked. Ben stepped into the tent. I got a real good look at him for the first time since I woke up. He's grown a bit of a beard. His hair's whiter.

"I'll keep him company." Ben assures her. She sighs. She looks at me again and she's god sadness written all over her face. I feel like hitting myself. Because I did that.

"It's ok, Todd."

"No. I-" I start to sit up but the whole room starts spinning. I feel Bens hands push me back down.

"Rest. The Mistresses said you'd need it, if you ever woke up."

"I don't need rest. I need to find Viola. I-I said something wrong."

"I heard your whole conversation."

"How?"

"When you have a noise like mine, one that can hear everything, you don't have to be near the person. Just concentrate on that particular location." There was a pause. He sat down next to me. His noise was so full. If I tried I could hear the ocean and then the wind rustling the trees.

"What is love?" I ask Ben. Because I hoped that he'd know. Because-Oh god Viola.

"Todd, don't worry. She's not upset with you."

"She seemed like it."

"She'll be fine. "

"But what is love Ben? Do I love Viola? I say I do sometimes. But-"

"Love is not a specific thing. I can't tell you. You have to find out on your own."

"But she wants to know-"

"She's patient."

"But is it in your noise? Can you feel it?"

Ben chuckled. "Rest. You'll need your strength. The new settlers want to see their hero." I turned over and slept.


	2. Chapter 2

(Viola)

I wake up early today and watch the sun rise. It seemed to have started as a red dot on the horizon then spread colors up into the sky. It seemed to send all the birds flying from their trees into the sky. Calling. If you looked over the hill into the valley you could see some of the other communities waking up. Hear the men's noise. By now the news about Todd's recovery has reached them. I'm sure they would all love to meet him.

I suppose everyone wants to know how I feel. Or perhaps they already assume that I would be happy, elated, relieved. Well I am all those things, but I'm also worried. I'm scared for him and for us. What will happen to us in the new world? It scares me to think about losing him. "Viola?" I spin around. It was only Ben. Funny I didn't hear his noise. I guess he can silence it when he feels like it. "Sorry, you startled me." "It's alright." He assured me. "Are you alright?" "Yes." I lied. "Everything's great." He gave me a knowing look that made me turn away from him. "When is the meeting? And where?" "I think it's in New Haven, formerly called Prentisstown." "I'm glad they renamed it." I sit down. "Me, too." He sat down next to me. "Did you speak with Bradley?" "Yes. He wanted me to talk to the people. Help Todd address them." "I see." "He wanted me to go over this morning. To help him plan." "And will you?" "Of course. I'm just off to a slow start, I guess."

We sat there for a moment. At that point the sun was almost high in the sky. The blue was starting to come in and the purple was fading. "Don't worry about, Todd." "I'll make sure he gets there alright. I think he'll be strong enough." I nodded. Another pause. "You know," Ben said quietly "He does love you." "He doesn't have to I only-" "You though after everything that has happened something would have come of it. And you have every right to think that." "But I shouldn't be pressuring him. After all, he just woke up." "Give him time. He just needs to come to terms with what his heart is telling him." "I should get going." I stood up and began to walk away. Ben was still sitting. "Todd will be awake soon. You don't want to say hello?" I stop walking only for a moment. "I'll see him this afternoon. I don't want to keep Bradley waiting any longer." Then I picked up both of my feet and waked away. Telling myself I was doing the right thing.

Thomas, an engineer from the settler ship, had offered to take me on a scout ship, but I declined. I didn't want a big entrance. I rode there on Josiah, who use to be Captain Tate's horse. It took me about an hour to get down the hill and into New Haven. Bradley and Lee were waiting for me. I dismounted and hugged them both. "It's good to see you." Lee said seeing me through Bradley's noise. "You look better." "I feel better." I said smiling. "We heard about Todd." Bradley said excitedly. "How is he?" "Good." I replied. "He was still sleeping when I left. You'll see him this afternoon though." "That's great. The people are looking forward to meeting him." Our hero his noise mumble. "I can hardly hear your noise." "Yes, Ben's been teaching me how to center myself. I can still be heard once in a while." "That's good." "I have to be careful though. People might think I'm keeping secrets from them." I nod. "I'm not though."

The flood and the fire destroyed many of the houses, but the foundations were there. "Come on, Viola." Lee said. "Ben and I want to show you something." We walked into the main street and turned. In the area where the church had been was a school building. "That's wonderful!" "Yes. Lee and I thought you might like that." Bradley said "I do."

After Bradly showed me the school he took me to the government building and we began discussing plans for the future. He said that many of the settlers would like to move here, instead of staying in the country. I see their point. They're getting the power station fixed so the city can have heat and lights again. I can see how the settlers would find that attractive. Todd and I-well we planned to move to the country. "So, what are you going to do about security? We don't want another army." "I know what you mean." Bradley said. "Have you considered a police force?" I hope there aren't any criminals Bradley's noise said quietly. "What are you going to do about money as well?" "Money?" "Yes, most of the people on the ship aren't used to bartering." "Well I haven't gotten to that." We hear a loud rumbling pass over the building. "That must be Ben and Todd!" Bradley said. He stood up and walked quickly from the room. I followed, a littler slower.

When I got outside a crowd was already beginning to assemble. The door was opening and I saw Todd and Ben emerge. Ben was supporting Todd a little as they exited. They both walked away from where I was standing. Probably to a different building. I couldn't see anything. So I went back inside. A woman was standing there. I recognized her. "Misstress Larson!" I exclaimed. "Viola!" We embraced. "How have you been." "Good. And you?" "Oh fine. I've been helping out around here." "That's wonderful. Healing?" "Yes, and a bit of teaching. I'm going to be the head mistress of the new school." "Really?" "Yes. I'm actually very excited." I smiled just taking in her face. It had been so long since I've seen anyone familiar. "Well, are you ready to get dressed and washed?" I looked at her confused. "For the celebration. I had a dress brought over for you." "Oh." I said. "You didn't have to. I mean I don't need-" She looked at me and chuckled. "When was the last time you ever go dressed up?" "I-" "No more arguing. Come."

She took me to a different part of this building and let me bathe. I have to admit the bath did feel good. It reminded me of how dirty I was. Then she showed me several dresses. They were each made out of cotton. One was blue, another was pink, and the last one was a light purple. I gravitated to the last one because it was the plainest and I liked the color. "I think I would like the purple one." "Excellent. It will look good on you." I went behind the partition to change and I could hear her humming to herself. I looked down at myself. The dress went to my knees and the white sash on it was tied in a bow. I inhaled then walked out. Mistress Larson grinned when she saw me. "You look wonderful." I looked at my reflection. "Yes…I think I do." There was only one problem.

"Mistress Larson. Could you please cut my hair." "What? Don't you like it long." "Not really. I-I want a fresh start." "Alright. How short?" I gestured to my shoulders. Just a bit longer than what it was when I crashed and met Todd. I felt tears well up in my eyes. We were both so young. "You alright?" "Yes." I reply quickly. "Just do it." And she did.

We heard the church bells ring signaling the start of the celebration. I stood up and look out the window. There Todd was. Looking even handsomer than I have ever seen him. He was wearing a blue botton down, and his hair was pushed back. "Are you ready?" Mistress Larson asked. "Yes." I said. "Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

**_Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed_**

**To the guest who gave me the comment about Viola-I totally agree. She wouldn't be the type of person that throws herself at him. Not at all. Thank you for the input.**

(Todd)

The ship we arrived in was much bigger than the one that Bradley had. I still was a bit dizzy when I woke up. Ben told me there was gonna be a party for me. Like I was a hero. Down on New Haven.

I'm a bit nervous.

"Don't be." Ben says as we land. I look down at my hands. They're all sweaty. I wish she was here to comfort me.

But I drove her away.

Stupid effing-

"She's out there, Todd." I look up at him. "Where?"

"In New Haven. Waiting to see you."

That made me get my legs to move. Made me stand. The promise that she'd be there.

"Behind that door you're a hero."

"No I ain't"

"That's what the people think-"

"Well they shouldn't. I ain't no hero"

As soon as I was up I felt the door open and sunlight blinded my eyes. I staggered a bit, but Ben caught me before I fell.

There were so many people.

Cheering.

**Roaring.**

For me.

But where was she?

"Todd!" I saw Bradley right below me. "My god, it's been forever." I get down and shake his hand. "How are you? Good? Spackle taking good care of you?"

"Ya, ya." I respond still looking for her.

"Come with me." Ben said. "Let me introduce you." As the cheering died down I could hear the noise a bit better.

Todd Hewitt some were saying.

Boy.

War hero.

And some of them were thinking-

"People of New Haven. May I present to you, our recovered war hero Todd Hewitt!" There was another roar. It almost hurt my ears. I guess I wasn't use to it anymore.

The noise started to die down and everyone was paying attenshun to me. I wish they wouldn't. I ain't a hero. I ain't.

"Todd Hewitt is a man I have only known for a short time, but in that short time I knew that he is a man who will fight for you. Until he can't anymore." I heard footsteps and turned towards the sound. And my mouth fell open. Cuz there she was.

Right there.

Wearing a…dress, I think.

Her hair was short.

She was clean.

I started to smile cuz she was just so beautiful. It almost made me want to cry

Shut up.

"Hi Todd." She folded her hands in front of her. Smiling widely.

_Viola Viola Viola._

And I run to her. And take her in my arms like I've wanted to since I woke up.

_I'm sorry I'm sorry. I shoulda-_

"It's ok, Todd." She says over my shoulder. "You had just woken up." I look at her "Let's take things one step at a time." And there was that surge again. In my noise. It almost hurt. Cuz it was so strong and so bright...A rumble of noise came from the men in the crowd. Whispers from the women. I wasn't really paying attenshun tho. Cuz here she was. Right in my grasp. Mine.

_Mine._

_Todd_. I heard Bradley's noise say impatiently.

She pushes me towards the podium and smiles. They were all silent now. I could hear the buzzing of their noise as they listened to the pause. I look at her again cuz I just can't stop.

Cuz she's here.

She's not a dream.

_Yer Here. Yer Here. _

She takes both of my hands in hers and smiles again. "_You're_ here. Really here."

"Come on." She took my hand and pulled me into the building. "This is the capital building." She told me "Bradley had the church repaired. It was probably the first thing they fixed." It looked different, warmer. This had been where they asked people but you can't tell that from just looking at it. She lead me down a hallway. One I had never seen before. At the end of the hall was another opening. Inside was a table, a chair, paper.

"What is it?"

"Your office."

"My office?"

_Office?_

"It's where people work. It's where you'll work."

"I'll work here?"

"Yes, Mr. Hewitt." She teased. "Bradley wants you at his side. On the council."

_Me?_

"Yes you. He trusts you. So do the people."

_I don't want this. _

"I don't know if I can…"

"Of course you can. I believe in you."

"Viola…when I was with the mayor…in control… I started…I-"

_I controlled them. Sent them to their deaths. _

"Oh Todd. You never meant any harm. I know you didn't. But people need a leader, now more than ever." Viola said. "Todd?" I hated when she said that. "Todd?"

She made me feel so-

"Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Don't feel bad about what you did. It's all in the past."

"I think I want to be alone."

There was a pause. My noise filled it by taking in the room. The table, the chair. The books.

I can't read.

(Shut up)

"I'll leave you alone then." She said quietly and closed the door.

_Viola?_

_Don't deceive me_

_Oh never leave me._

I don't know how long I stood there. I looked through all the books. All the papers. Of course I couldn't-

I found a book with a bunch of numbers and names, I think. I found mine

_Todd Hewitt_

_- 24__th_

_ 14_

I found Viola. At least I think it was. Ben showed me her name's shape a long time ago…

_Viola Eade_

_- 22__nd_

_14_

"Todd?" It was Ben.

"Ya?"

"Why are you in here?"

"I don't know. Thinking."

"Well there's a party starting outside. You should come out."

"I don't really feel…I'm not going to stay here. I want to leave."

"I know you're overwhelmed right now. And you have every right to feel that way."

"He told me I was gonna be a leader. That I was just like him. I don't want to be him, Ben!"

"And you can never be because you're not as lonely as he was. You are the better person."

"But-"

"And he was not wrong about your leadership skills. The question is will you use them for good or evil?"

"That's not the problem" I said annoyance all over my noise. "I don't act good when I'm in charge." And I remembered the day when the spackle attacked. James. I killed him. It was all me.

"Not yet." I turned away from him, annoyance all over my noise. Effing Ben. Effing Viola. They don't understand.

I wish they did…

(Shut up)

(But I do)

"Come out and join the party Todd. Let your worries go for a bit." And I heard him leave. And I looked out the window and I saw her standing outside looking at me. I saw her say my name.

_Viola. _

_Oh never leave me…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you everyone for all of your reviews. They are very helpful. Just as a reply the blank spots in the book from chapter three are birthdays, and I left the months out because Todd can't read words-only numbers._

(Viola)

I can tell that Todd is unhappy with how things are working out here in New Haven. I can tell he really wants to leave. To the ocean. I can see it all over his noise. But he doesn't understand, he's needed here. I don't think he realizes how much everyone looks up to him, because he knows most about the land, and noise. Actually, he's one of the few that survived the tsunami.

Since my arrival I have been busy with preparations for the school. Mistress Lawson is going to become head mistress and she and I are interviewing for teaching positions. The ship has many engineers and scientists but not many literary teachers.

"I'm thinking of having a late night program as well."

"Why?"

"For the men and women who want education but don't want to be with all the children or are working during the day."

"Oh, that's a good idea."

"And a extra class for noise."

"Noise? Who will teach it?"

"Ben of course. He's the best at it."

"True, but-"

"And look here, Viola, here the children will have their own garden….and here a play structure…and…" She trailed off. I looked outside the window we were sitting by and saw a few horses and men walk by. I wonder where Todd is? I haven't seen him since he got here. I hope-No. Todd can take care of himself. He doesn't need your help. "Viola?"

"Huh?" I looked up. Mistress Lawson was looking at me, concerned. I sighed "I'm fine."

"You look tired."  
"I'm ok. Promise." She chucked.

"Very well, I'll see you tomorrow. What are you doing next?"

"I'm not sure." I smiled a bit. "It feels weird not having to worry about war or attacks. I feel so…bored." I laughed a bit. "Funny…"

"We'll why don't you go and help out in the stables or just walk around the new community."

"I think I'll do just that." I stand up and brush my dress off. I'm wearing the same one from yesterday. I'm surprised how much I like it. It makes me feel different, more mature then I was during the war. I sigh. The sun was high in the sky. It was almost noon. Many of the settlers were living in what was left of the homes, or in tents. They seemed happier than I expected. I guess we all wanted a fresh start. The only things that worry me are the spackle and Todd of course. On the old world there were no other intelligent beings, just animals. I'm worried that history will repeat itself. And then there's Todd. I heard a shift behind me. I looked back. It was Lee.

"Viola?" He was groping around with his cane. Fabric shielding his eyes. I was reminded again how that had happened to him. How sorry I felt for him. "I'm here." He looks up on that. And I walk towards him. "Here." I took his free hand in mine. "Where do you want to go?" "I'm trying to find Wilf. Have you seen him?" "No I'm sorry, I haven't. But come on. We can look together." His noise glowed a little and I felt myself blush. "Thank you." He said quietly. I didn't reply, just gripped his hand tighter. We wandered down the streets of New Haven. The Roar ever present. Lee could see himself in the noise of the people he passed. Sometimes he'd look at me too. "You're hair looks good." He told me. I thanked him. "I wanted a change."

"Everything seems so different, the whole feel of the town," Lee says looking around with his noise. "Yes. It does, doesn't it? I like it." "Me, too." And he's looking at me again. At my face. My eyes. I see them so clearly. Every speck of gold in their brown iris'. And he's looking down at me. Like he really does see me. "Lee…"

"Yoo Hoo" Wilf was calling. Thank god.

"Wilf's calling." I tell Lee trying to forget what might've happened. "Let's go." Once Lee's with Wilf I walk back to the capital building hoping to meet Todd. And I see him. At the other end of the street. His noise is so clear it pierces the rest of the noise. My name. I walk a bit quicker, and we meet each other.

"Hey." He says. "Good Morning." I replied. I was smiling like a idiot but that was ok. So was he. "How did you sleep?" He asked me. "Where did you sleep?" "I slept with Mistress Lawson, and I slept well. You?" "I fell asleep in the office." I chuckled. "It wasn't very comfortable." We both laughed. "So what have you been doing this morning?" I asked. "Ben's been teaching me to read and write." "That's good!" "Yeah." His noise goes a bit yellow from embarrassment. "It's good."

I take his hand and we walk for a bit. We went behind the capital building and looked at the houses there. This was the area hit the worst by the tsumai, and everything else. Nothing was left really. The people here were all the poorest of the poor on the ship. The people who couldn't get a proper home. "The first thing we must do is rebuild houses for everyone. It's November according to the ships log." I say after a moment. "November?" "Yes, that's the time of year. Almost winter." "It doesn't get cold here often." "I know, but it might. We had snow." "I guess." And there it was again. All over his noise. Ocean. If you looked you could see it. The never-ending ocean and a small house there. Just for us. "I said I'd go with you." I tell him. The image stops as he looks down at me. "To the ocean. I'll go, Todd. I just want to get things settled here first." "Really?" I see hope all over his face. "Of course." "When?" I smiled. "I'm not sure, but soon, hopefully." He was impacient.

"I just want to get out of here. I can't take all the noise." He says. We begin to walk again. "I'll tell Bradley we're leaving." "And I'll tell Mistress Lawson. I'm sure she'll be okay with me leaving." I hesitated for a moment. "Todd?" "Ya?" "Are you…you feel okay, don't you?" "I get some pain in my chest sometimes, but it stops pretty quick." "Good. I-I just can't help but worry." "Don't. I'm fine. How's yer ID band healing?" "Oh." I lifted up my sleeve. All the skin around the band was healed but I was still wearing it. "Why are you still wearing it?" "Mistress Lawson says if we were to remove it-I just can't. I don't care as long as it's not bothering me." He still looks concerned. "It's not infected." I assure him. "Hasn't been for awhile." We find ourselves back at the start.

"It's weird-having nothing to do." "Ya. We ain't got a war to fight or nothing." "At least I don't have to worry about you anymore." I laughed. "Me, too…I just…some of those people-who died in the last moments. If they could've…they might've." "It's ok. I know how you feel…to think of all the people that could be sharing this with us." "It makes me feel guilty." "Don't. We did the best that we could." "Did we?" The question hung in the air and I was afraid to answer it. Because I wasn't sure. Did we?


	5. Chapter 5

(Todd)

"Focus on yerself and yer place in this world" Ben was saying. "Focus on the ground yer standing on. The sounds around you." And I try. _My name is Todd Hewitt. My name is Todd Hewitt- _"Good Everyone. I can hear your noise opening. Now try to make it wider let in the sounds around you." _My name is Todd Hewitt. _And then I hear it. The faint trickle of the stream. The birds noise. And the conversation that was happening a mile away. I felt sweat form on my nose as I tried to stay open. _My name is Todd Hewitt. My name is Todd Hewitt, and I am a Man. Of the new world. _"Good everyone you can stop now." I open my eyes. And take a deep breath. I couldn't hear the stream anymore. I couldn't hear anything that was further than normal. The men who were also learning from Ben were sweatin' like me. Some were lying down. "It will get easier." Ben says. "One day you'll be able to open your noise and be able to hold it there. You'll be able to control what you hear." And he looks at me.

When I got back to my room I tried to open myself again. I repeat the mantra that Ben taught me in my head. I couldn't hold it for very long but I could hear the people outside. I could almost see them. "Todd?" I look up and I see Viola. "Ya?" She comes closer and sits on the bed next to me and shows me what she's holding. Books. I look up at her and my noise goes yellow with embarrassment and bit of anger. "Don't worry." She says. "I'm not going to make you read. I'm going to read to you." And then I'm smiling cuz I what her to read to me. "These were my favorite books. This one especially-" She shows me the cover of one. There were some words at the top and a picture of the ocean. "It's called Wake." "read it to me now." I say a bit too eagerly "Please." She laughs and says "Ok."

"_Many years ago when I was quite young my father told me stories about an Island at the end of the world. He told me that it was deserted and there were no animals or cities. Only a single man who lived there his whole life. No one knows how he got there…" _

I watch as she reads the words in front of her and every so often she turns the page. I watch her lips move as she forms each word. I watch her lips curl into a smile in certain parts. I think to myself that this would never get old. Her readin' to me and we're all alone.

I haven't gotten to spend any time with Viola since that day. And even tho Viola told Mistress Lawson that she wasn't going to say Mistress Lawson keeps her busy with various things. _Stupid. _I'm gonna spend my whole life with her and I'm complaining about a few minuets. But I can't let her out of my sight. In the morning we go on horseback rides. I like them cuz you forget about everything that's happening in New Haven and you can just look at the view. Sometimes she reads some of her book.

One night when she was away I pick up the book from her desk and open the first page. I just sit there looking at it like an idiot feeling the words. And it's sad cuz I could almost read them.

"Your noise is your greatest weakness, but also your greatest strength. If you learn to use your noise for good then you'll never have to close it, or hold it in." Ben says. "The noise of this world is a wave, and you must ride it smoothly so you don't go crazy from it…"

The biggest problem is the lack of food and that it is getting colder everyday. The settler ship brought enough food for them but not us as well. People line up once a day to get their meal and it makes me mad. Things weren't supposed to be this way. Everything was suppose to get better.

_My name is Todd Hewitt and I am a man. _

_Of New Haven. Of the new world_

And I repeat it in my head.

_I was born 5 days after the fall solstice. _

_Just 7 more days till my next birthday_

"Thanksgiving is coming up." Viola tells me. "Thanksgiving?" I ask. "Yes. It's a very old celebration from the Old world" "I've never celebrated it. In the new world we celebrate the fall solstice, cuz we got no calendar." "You're birthday's coming up." "Yeah. I know." "Anything you want to do?" "Yeah. Leave." She smiles. "We'll see." And I read her. I get hope cuz she's showing me that just maybe. Maybe we'll get out of here soon. She blushes and looks away from me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Nothing." She says quietly. "I just like this." And this is her standing inches away from me. Smiling. "I like it too." "Hey!" I turn around and see Lee. Lee who I haven't seen in a while. I didn't even know he was here. "Can I borrow Viola for a second. Wilf wants to show her something." And I get a bit annoyed cuz Viola and me were about to…to… "Yes. I'll go." She says and I feel betrayed that she'd leave me so quickly. She gives me a quick hug thoand runs to catch up with Lee.

Stupid Lee. I think. Stupid Lee. I wish I could hear what they were talking about. And then I remember that I can. And I think _My name is Todd Hewitt._ And within a few moments I can hear her voice. My Viola. And she's saying "Wilf? What are you doing?" I can't see or hear Wilf's answer. "I don't understand…what does this mean." And she sounds panicked. "We have to tell Bradley as soon as possible." "Why not?" _What!_ I'm asking. _What is it? _"Someone has stolen all the missiles from this ship and you're telling me not to tell Bradley?" And I collapse from the pressure of staying open so long. Panting I think: _Someone has stolen all the missiles from the settler ship. Someone has stolen all the missiles from the settler ship. Who? What for?_


	6. Chapter 6

(Viola)

The news of the missiles haunted me constantly. Wilf was right, we shouldn't tell Bradley just yet. He has plenty to worry about and if news of this got out there would be chaos and everything we've worked to create would be destroyed. Wilf and I have been trying to find them by ourselves. As soon as I got back Todd knew. And I saw no point in trying to lie. Not to him. I just hope he can keep it a secret…I trust him, and I don't want him to shut off his noise, but at the same time…

"You shouldn't have told me." "You're doing a good job. I can't even hear it in your noise." "Yeah. I just can't focus on it because if I do then you can hear me." "Then don't focus on it." I tease. He grins. "I trust you, Todd. And your noise." I add. We sit there for a bit on his bed. "Can you maybe read to me?" He asks. I just smile and get Wake from the desk. "Of course." And I begin to read.

I can hear my own voice in his noise reading the words. I can see his focus on each word as I read it. When we finish the chapter I turn to him and say, "I could teach you to read." He immediately blushes and looks away. "No…I'm fine. I'd rather hear you read." "It isn't that hard Todd. I can help you." He looks unsure. "What's wrong?" "When I was with the Mayor," I start to interject but he talks over me "When I was with the Mayor he used his noise to help me read. He _controlled _me. I'm just so…" _afraid… _And I take his hand. "Ok. We won't then. We'll just stick to this." And he squeezes my hand really hard. And squeeze back.

Sometimes when I watch Ben working with the men and their noise I'm afraid. Because sometimes they are so quiet and you can't hear anything. And the next moment you hear an explosion of noise. You can hear everything. Right down to the whispers of wind in the air. And then they all collapse from the pressure and power of the world. Is this what Ben feels and hears? "If you were to sleep in pathways end for as long as I did the noise of the earth would grow inside of you. It would become part of you. It is truly the center of the world, but it would take too much time. This way will allow your own noise to adapt to the noise around you." Ben says, "Remember, the power of this world is enough to make a man go insane…be careful." And I shiver slightly.

"Viola!" I hear someone hiss. I turn around and see Wilf behind me. "What?" "I found them." And instantly I feel myself grow just a little bit colder. Anxious. I swallow. "Where?" "Follow me. Ah was looking for food, when ah seen some foot prints heading up this ridge and ah ride up thinking who gonna be all the way up there. And sure enough ah seen them. So many missiles." And I can see them. Yes, they were the missiles from the ship. "Oh god…"

We both silently slip out and take the horses and go. We ride for what seems like miles. Wilf's noise kept saying it over and over. _Missiles…oh god…pointed towards…they can't see me. _"How many people?" I ask after awhile. My voice was shaky and I tried to steady it. "Four men. Ah seen 'em hiding them missiles in some brush. I didn't recognize any of 'em. I didn't hear their noise." "Do you think…do you think they might've stolen the medicine? The medicine that makes it so you have no noise?" "Maybe. But I left before they turned around. They didn't see me." And we ride on as I think of some plan. "I think we should wait until its night. By then they'll be gone or asleep." "And then?" "We take the missiles back. Two a day so they don't notice at first." "Yoo sure?" "What else can we do? We don't have the equipment to take them all." "What if one is all they need. Are we gonna be quick enough?" And I don't answer. He's right. One of those missiles is enough to take out most of New Haven. I can't let that happen. And then finally I say, "Let's just see when we get there." I look up at the sky. It's been a few hours now. The sun was starting it's decent. "How much longer?" "The top of that ridge." We were almost there. I swallow again. "Do you think they'll hear you coming?" "They didn't before. I been using some of the stuff Ben been teaching. You know focusing on what you hear." I nod.

The sun is low in the sky when we make it to the ridge. Wilf and I dismount and start walking towards the spot where the Missiles were hidden. As we get closer I'm thinking Forget Wilf's noise they're gonna hear my heart beating. I try and breathe but it's hard. I am aware of every sound I make. Then Wilf holds up his hand. And I knew we had made it. I see them. Badly hidden I thought to myself. "That can't be all of them." I whisper. "We had more than that on the ship. There must be more somewhere else…" Then we hear a twig crack. And we see two men step in the clearing. We duck down until my entire belly is on the ground. I hold my breath and try and listen. But the men. They didn't have any noise.

"We need to move tonight. I don't trust this area. All the scouting missions…" "But where to? We're not ready yet." "I say we set them tonight and hide out and wait." "Are you sure he wants that?" "He's insane what would he know." "Shhh I hear something." And I hold my breath and tense my muscles. I'm ready to throw myself in front of Wilf. Giving him a chance to run for it. I can hear him thinking the same. "We can hear your noise." And I hear Wilf freeze. And then he's silent again. All you can hear is the birds noise and the silence. "Come out of there." They're yelling, stepping closer. I know it will only be moments before they're right above us. Wilf grabs my arm. He holds it tight. So tight. I want to cry out and I'm thinking Why? And then I see it. In my head. He's showing me exactly where the missiles were. Exactly how to get back and how he was going to step out alone and sacrifice himself so I could escape. I'm shaking my head no. No. But then he let go. And I watched in horror as he stepped into the clearing.

"Who are you?" They ask him. "Wilf." "Are you alone." "Yes." Wilf lied. Keeping his noise completely open, but excluding me. "What do you want?" "Ahm Looking for food." And I force my joints to unlock and I slowly crawl back the way we come. I didn't want to leave Wilf, but I had to get help. Yes, I'm doing the right thing I'm telling myself. I can be back up here soon and hopefully we'll be able to find him. Yes. We will.


End file.
